


I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22

by Harriet1dfan



Series: One Direction Larry One Shots - Real Life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Drabble, Gay Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, RBB, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Twitter, daddy!louis, rainbow bondage bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriet1dfan/pseuds/Harriet1dfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt<br/>@Harry_Styles:  I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22.<br/>@je_taimelou:  @1d_beards I think Louis was like "Tweet that line Harold or you can't come"</p><p>written in 45 minutes, no editing so sorry if it's rough</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22

Harry was lying face down on the bed, chocolate cake still smeared on his lips as he moaned and writhed. His hard cock trapped between his stomach and the sheets, pre-come leaking from the tip as his Daddy licked between his cheeks, where he had been stationed for at least ten minutes. Harry was on fire, every nerve in his body singing under Louis’ ministrations, electricity jolting through his body, all focussing on his hole. Harry moaned as Louis ate him, his tongue bathing long, wet strips up and down his crack before penetrating his entrance. He head Louis growl “You taste so fucking good princess, are you ready to send that tweet?” and Harry let out a long groan “Daddy”, his curls damp with sweat. Harrys hands fisted into the sheets, trying desperately to control himself from reaching over to the phone lying by his head, the words already typed out, waiting for him to press send.

Louis added a slick finger, sawing in and out of his boy as he licked and nibbled around the entrance, Harry moaning incoherent swear words, littered with ‘Daddy’ and ‘Fuck’. The bears, were on the floor, still covered in cake as Louis opened Harry up, getting him ready for his cock. Harry nearly died when Louis added another finger, angled to hit his prostate and twisting his motions to bring exquisite pleasure to his boy, tongue dancing around, making Harry lose his mind. Harry begged “Please, please Daddy, I need it, I need you” and Louis slapped his arse with his free hand, barking “Greedy cockslut, you get what Daddy gives you”. Harry’s cock throbbed as Louis spanked him, so totally lost in his lust, practically sobbing as he bucked into the sheets.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hip, pushing him further into the bed as he snarled “Stop it, you know you can’t come until you hit send.” Harry let out a real sob as he whined “Can’t Daddy, will get into trouble” and then letting out a small scream as Louis withdrew his fingers and spanked him with both hands, raining blows on his cheeks, turning them a rosy pink. Louis punctuated his stern words with hard spanks “You will be in more trouble if you don’t. Send that tweet or you can't come Harold”. Harry sobbed into the sheets at his Daddy’s words, his stomach coiling and uncoiling with his built up pleasure, trying so hard to be a good boy for his Daddy, afraid of the consequences of sending the tweet, but afraid of Daddy if he didn’t. He felt his Daddy roughly spread his cheeks, before lining up and thrusting into Harry in one smooth motion.

Harry threw his head back and squealed “Daddy” as Louis drove him into the sheets, splitting him open as he ferociously pumped into his boy. Harry knew he couldn’t last much longer, his cock twitching against the bed as Louis fucked him, stabbing him in his prostate, sweet pain mixing with the most glorious sensations, Daddy’s stomach slamming against his sore cheeks as he plunged again and again into Harry’s depths. The torture of not being allowed to come overwhelmed him, needing so much to please his Daddy. Suddenly Harry knew, that no matter what happened, nothing was worse than not making his Daddy happy, no trouble he could get in for sending the tweet would be as bad as what Daddy could do to him and he lunged out with his hand to grab his phone.

He was barely able to see well enough to unlock his phone, eyes blurry with barely-controlled lust, on the precipice of his orgasm. Louis chuckled darkly as Harry fumbled with the phone “Knew you would do it, such a slut for me Harry” adding when Harry finally managed to press send on the tweet, panting slightly as he neared his own orgasm “Good boy, you can come for me now”. Harry arched his back with a sob as his Daddy’s cock ground over his prostate, toes curling as tingles ran from his fingers to his toes, finally able to let himself go and let the waves of pleasure flow through him.

Two large jabs into his prostate later, Harry was coming, moaning obscenities and “Daddy” into the sheet, Louis fingers coiling in Harry’s curls as Harry clenched around him, pulling him over the edge too. Louis moaned “Fuck” loudly as he shot his load into Harry, filling the boy up with his spurts as Harry erupted into the sheets. Louis collapsed on top of Harry, his arms giving way, still buried inside him. Louis lay gentle kisses on Harry’s skin, whispering “Such a good boy for me princess, I knew you could do it” and Harry smiled into the sheets, utterly sated. Louis rolled off Harry, allowing Harry to roll onto his side too, drawing him close for a cuddle and kissing his eyelids and cheeks. Louis smirked “See that wasn’t so bad was it love?” Harry mock-scowled at him whining “I can’t believe you made me tweet that” before grabbing his phone and seeing the response

_@Harry_Styles:  I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22._

Oh shit. And there it was. Already thousands of retweets, mostly saying he was going to get sued, pictures of his face superimposed on Taylor’s 22 video, speculation that he was still in love with Taylor and more. He groaned as he buried his face in Louis’ hairy chest, muttering “I hate you” into Louis' ‘It is what it is’ tattoo as Louis laughed and said fondly “No you don’t, you love me”. And there was nothing Harry could really say to that, except for nod. Because he did love Louis, and he knew that everything would always be okay as long as they had each other.


End file.
